There are many environments today, such as hospitals, labs, classrooms, offices, homes, or the like, where laptop computers are used and the workspace designated for these devices may be insufficient, cluttered or otherwise not available.
In today's society, for example, many people utilize their laptop computers (hereinafter simply referred to as “laptops”) in a kitchen setting. A chef can perform on-line research for recipes while cooking. A mother can use social networks while performing other kitchen chores. A stock broker can monitor trades, and a business person can check email while having breakfast. Laptops are becoming ubiquitous in medical offices or hospitals, where each examining room may include a laptop, the group of laptops then networked together to collect patient information in an efficient manner.
A laptop (or notebook, netbook or similar portable computing device) is a very expensive piece of equipment and needs to be protected from harmful elements in many of these settings; “clutter” on a counter in a residence (for example, in the kitchen) or medical building (for example, in a patient examining area) may result in contaminating or otherwise damaging a laptop. People who use laptops in these environments are often “on the move”, and do not sit down and use their laptop at a fixed location. Indeed, sitting down to use a laptop may be uncomfortable, and leaning over a laptop may not be ergonomically correct.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,609 issued to D. R. Cress et al. on Sep. 16, 2003 discloses an apparatus for supporting articles above a “work surface” such as a counter. The Cress et al. apparatus comprises a wire metal bracket that is supported by a pair of braces that are permanently attached to the underside of a shelf (or other raised area). The braces hold the wire bracket in a manner such that the bracket can be rotated out of sight when not in use. This is required inasmuch as the bracket is permanently attached to the shelf. It is not presumed that the wire bracket of Cress et al. could support the weight of a conventional computer laptop. Moreover, the need to permanently attach the braces to a shelf for support is considered to limit the usefulness of the Cress et al. arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,124,988 issued to L. A. Duffy et al. on Oct. 24, 2006 discloses a “portable” device for supporting a load in a cantilevered disposition relative to a shelf, cabinet or the like. The Duffy et al. structure is a multi-component arrangement including a two-part, hinged bracing structure that reaches underneath a shelf and also extends outward therefrom. A separate metal bracket, attached along the hinge, contacts the top surface of the shelf to hold the arrangement in place. The various components are connected along a hinge that allows for them to pivot and “close” onto one another for storage purposes.
A wall-mounted arrangement for supporting a laptop computer in an environment such as a medical examination room is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,573 issued to E. Khan et al. on Jun. 12, 2001. While suitable for use with a laptop, the wall-mount structure of E. Khan et al. cannot be adapted for use with a shelf in a cabinet and is not portable.
For situations where a user desires to access a relatively small electronic computing/communication device (e.g., tablet, cell phone, e-reader, or the like), it may be desirable to be able to change the viewing angle, as well as the orientation of the device itself (i.e., between horizontal and vertical). Any of the “fixed” attachment arrangements of the prior art do not—and cannot—accommodate these desires.
Thus, a need remains in the art for a portable support system for a personal computing/communicating device that is simple in form and is capable of being removably attaching to a shelf in a wall-mounted cabinet or the like.